Lilly Hyde
Lilly Hyde ' (pełne imię to Lilly Rainbow Hyde) — OC/'Ponysona Nastki . >Edit 26.03.2017< Edytuję, ponieważ stwięrdziłam, że tak będzie lepiej. Bez postaci kanonicznych, wow. Aplauz na stojąco dla autorki. Powstawanie Postaci thumb|left|154px|Tak wyglądała Lilka na początku powstawania.Lilly od zawsze miała być pegazem. Problem polegał jedynie na wyglądzie. Jako że w 2012r. nie byłam jakkolwiek kreatywna, to nie wiedziałam jak ma wyglądać, a nie chciałam również by był to recolor. XDD Tak więc, pierwotna postać Lilly wyglądała jak na załączonym po lewej stronie obrazku. Następnie, z biegiem lat Lilek przechodziła najróżniejsze metamorfozy tj. wielokrotnie zmieniała się jej fryzura, znaczek, nawet kolor oczu. Wszystko jednak zatrzymało się pod koniec 2015r. Ukazując ostateczną Lilkę ver.8798.858.69. XD *aktualnie w wyglądzie powróciłam do pewnego wątku, który był usunięty, mianowicie związany z kolorem oczu. Lewe oko zmieniłam na zielone, gdyż lepiej tak wyglądała ;-;. Oraz za radą innej artystki zmieniłam nieco znaczek. in case, here's actual version >click<* Wygląd Kuca Lilek jest żółtym pegazem o jasno błękitnych oczach oraz fioletowej grzywie z błękitnym i granatowym pasemkiem. Wzrostem dorównuje nastoletniemu alikornowi *chodzi mi tu o Twilicorna*. Li nie ma czarnych źrenic. Jest to spowodowane mieszanymi genami matki i ojca. Nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoim naszyjnikiem, który jest prezentem od jej partnera, Musica Hooves'a. Nosi również ręcznie *chyba kopytnie* robioną niebieską bransoletkę, oraz po dwa złote kolczyki w każdym uchu *na szczęście ma tylko jedną parę uszu XD*. Jej znaczek to niebieska błyskawica z płatkami śniegu. Krótkie Bio Lilka ma niezrównoważony charakter. Spowodowane jest to niefortunnie nabytym schorzeniem psychicznym, przez czystą nienawiść do swoich rodziców. Li jest z natury spokojna, choć czasem zdarza jej się wybuchać złością. Jest zawsze uśmiechnięta, wesoła. Wszędzie wtyka swój wścibski pyszczek *ciekawe po kim to ma...XD*. Nie cierpi przegrywać. Irytuje ją, gdy jest w tyle z jakimiś informacjami, lub dowiaduje się o czymś ostatnia. Uwielbia rywalizację i wszelakie zakłady z kucykami. Jest poukładana, stanowcza, opiekuńcza i czasem zbyt szczera. Wyróżnia się ona także swoją wielką lojalnością. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdradziła nikogo, ani niczyjej tajemnicy. Nie złamała również nigdy danego słowa. Jest bowiem klaczą godną zaufania *uf, uf*. Historia ''Trudne Dzieciństwo, Rodzice Li urodziła się 16.01.99r. *tak, ma teraz 18 lat xD* . Już od 2. roku życia potrafiła mówić. *coś jak autorka idk* Przez pewien czas mieszkała z matką w niewielkiej wiosce przy granicy Equestrii, lecz przez problemy rodzicielki z nałogiem, uciekła od niej. Ojca swojego nie zna. Od matki dowiedziała się, że ten zostawił ją, nim mała Lilka się narodziła. Z kilku nietrzeźwych opowieści mamy, dowiedziała się też, że ojciec nie był zwykłym kucykiem, był rasy Dragonequus. *nie, to nie Discord. To tylko stworzony OC :V. to chyba nie jest nielegalne* Wiek Szkolny Ku zdziwieniu, Lilek nie chodziła do szkoły. Nie chciała. Uczyła się sama w domu, za pomocą magii, którą odziedziczyła po ojcu. Mimo, że uczyła się sama, Li była mądrzejsza niż niejeden kuc dwa razy od niej starszy. Później jednak udało jej się dostać do technikum, by jednak się doedukować. Zawieranie Znajomości Lilka nie miała przyjaciół. Można rzec, że bała się osądzenia z góry przez innych. Okazało się, że zawieranie nowych znajomości przychodzi jej naprawdę łatwo. Szybko więc zaprzyjaźniła się z większą częścią miasteczka. Żyło jej się bardzo dobrze. 'Pierwszy Przyjaciel..?' Blada klacz ma przyjaciela - przynajmniej ona tak go nazywa, nie wiadomo jak to jest w drugą stronę - prawie dwa razy od niej starszego. Jego imię to Sadeye. Jest to pomarańczowy kuc, o czerwonych oczach. *link do oryginalnego obrazka* Li poznała go podczas swojej ucieczki. (według niezmaterializowanej jeszcze historii Sadeye'a, była to ucieczka przed kilkoma podmieńcami *wiec, to nie mój pomysł, pomińmy to xD*) Młodziutka wtedy Lilka udała się do pewnego zajazdu, by nie spędzać nocy na chłodzie. Jednakże właściciel zajazdu był temu przeciwny i próbował ją wyrzucić za wszelką cenę. Ta jednak upierała się, że przyszła tu do brata. Oczywiście, że barman tego nie kupił. *rip* Klacz jednak przecisnęła się pomiędzy jego kopytami i pobiegła do pierwszego pegaza, którego zobaczyła. Nie zwracał na nią nawet najmniejszej uwagi. Prędko i szeptem zaczęła prosić obcego pegaza o pomoc i tłumacząc czemu tej pomocy potrzebuje. Ten zaś rzucił jej wrogie spojrzenie, na które aż ją wstrząsnęło. Gdy jednak spostrzegła zbliżającego się właściciela, zaczęła na głos gadać coś do obcego jak do swojego brata, modląc się w duchu, by jej nowy brat jej pomógł. Właściciel próbował również wyciągnąć jakieś informacje od pomarańczowego kucyka. Ten zaś rzucił na ladę kilka monet i wstał bełkocąc pijanie, że jest wściekły, że siostra znów go zaciąga do domu, i zataczając udał się z Lilkiem do wyjścia ratując jej przy tym zad. Po tym incydencie, Li trzymała się z nim przez dłuższy czas, później się usamodzielniła, jednakże wciąż utrzymuje ze swoim przyjacielem dość bliskie, według niej, kontakty. Pierwsza, Prawdziwa Miłość Kilka lat później, podczas odwiedzin u swojej przyszywanej siostry Musical Wings , Li poznała współlokatora zielonej klaczy. Od pierwszego wejrzenia się zauroczyła i zaczęła wypytywać Musi, kim jest ten ogier. Zdezorientowana Musical rzuciła pytaniem "Czy Ty się w nim zakochałaś?", na które Li zrobiła się cała czerwona. Zaczęła się wypierać, że niee, że Wings zgłupiała, czy coś. Lecz później, zaczęła spotykać się z Musiciem, jako znajomi, oczywiście. Dużo ze sobą rozmawiali, grali w Five Nights At Freddy's *to ta gra ich połączyłaXD*. Pewnego dnia, gdy razem grali nagle był Jumscare Bonniego. Biedna Lilek się tak zlękła, że aż przytuliła się do Musica. Zaskoczony pegaz również ją przytulił i powiedział, że nic jej nie grozi. Po tym incydencie zaczęli spotykać się jeszcze częściej. Musical nie wiedziała o co chodzi, nawet Li nic jej nie mówiła, póki sama nie przyłapała ich na całowaniu się. Oczywiście wścibska Wings nagrała komórką pierwszy pocałunek Lilki i Musica *grrrr*. Nieświadome Wyznanie Uczucia I Jego Rozkwit Któregoś dnia, gdy rozmawiała sobie z Musiciem, chciała powiedzieć mu, co do niego czuje. Jednakże, nie mogła się w sobie zebrać i za każdą próbą kończyło się fiaskiem. Wtem zaczęła niefortunnie myśleć na głos, a przy tym nieświadomie wyznała, co czuje. Pewien czas po tym wydarzeniu zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. *MIIŁOŚĆ ROOŚNIE W OKÓÓÓŁ NAAAS* Wspólne Życie Mimo wielu problemów, żyje im się wspólnie bardzo dobrze. Mają dwa psy rasy husky *loooove <3*, Daisy i Frugo. Lilka stworzyła również dwa roboty na podobieństwo swoje i swojego ukochanego oraz postaci z gry FNaF. Relacje Z Innymi Musical Z Musi zna się naprawdę bardzo długo. Rozumieją się bez słów. Wystarczy im bowiem jedno spojrzenie i już wiedzą, o czym obie myślą. Music Są razem od ponad roku. *chyba już nawet ponad 1,5 roku* Często sprzeczają się o błahostki jak na przykład kto kogo kocha bardziej. *XD* Jednak, gdy Lilkowi daje się we znaki jej choroba, Music jest jedynym, który potrafi doprowadzić ją do stanu wyjściowego. Music najczęściej mówi do niej "Liluś". Andy Andy jest starszym bratem, którego Li nie pamiętała za bardzo, póki się z nią nie spotkał podczas świąt. Z Kozą, gdyż Lilka tak go nazywa, także ma dobre relacje, nawet po tylu latach rozłąki. Zawsze sobie dogryzają, jak na rodzeństwo przystało, ale mimo to, bardzo się kochają. 'Sadeye' Dobrze się z nim dogaduje. Li jest jedynym kucykiem, któremu Sadeye pozwolił się do siebie zbliżyć na taką skalę. Ufa jej. (tak powiedział właściciel Sadiego ;3c) Potrafi go uspokoić, gdy ten wychodzi z siebie. Mimo, iż Lilek wie, że Sadeye jest z natury ponurym kucem, wciąż stara się wywołać na jego pyszczku choć delikatny uśmieszek. Jak na razie, bezskutecznie. 'Pixel Star' Lilki bardzo droga przyjaciółka. Kocha ją całym serduszkiem i zawsze o niej myśli. Dogadują się świetnie, nie ma co tu dużo mówić. Praca Blada pegazica przez rok pracowała w Fabryce Pogody przy chmurach. Po roku złożyła wypowiedzenie, gdyż nie doceniano jej wysiłków. Hobby Muzyka Od zawsze kochała muzykę. Uzależniła się od niej. Amatorsko gra na gitarze akustycznej oraz elektrycznej. Gra również na fortepianie. Próbowała się uczyć także grać na perkusji, ale stwierdziła, że to dla niej zbyt czarna magia i odpuściła. Grafika Choć twierdzi, że jest kompletnym beztalenciem, potrafi świetnie rysować. Najlepiej jej wychodzą tradycyjne rysunki, lecz bawi się w grafice komputerowej. Wciąż się uczy i wciąż powtarza, że nic nie umie. Gra Aktorska Nie cierpi występować. Mimo to, wielbi popisywać się umiejętnościami aktorskimi. Gdyby ktoś podpatrzył ją, na pewno chciałby ją widzieć na estradzie. Sport *Dlaczego ja to tu wpisuję?!* Nienawidzi sportu. Lecz, jeżeli mowa o siatkówce....pierwsza stoi pod siatką. Kocha siatkówkę tak jak Musica. Nie jest najlepszym graczem, bo czasem ucieka przed piłką, ale kiedy się zaprze na wygraną, to potrafi rzucić się do każdej piłki, chyba, że wychodzi na aut, to wtedy nie. *XDD* Alternatywne Historie Equestria Girls Tutaj Li jest uczennicą Crystal Prep. Uczy się tam na złość Celestii oraz mimo tego, że w CHS są wszyscy jej przyjaciele i Music. R63 W tej historii pojawia się męska wersja Li; Edward Hyde, który kochał się w Li i za wszelką chciał z nią być. Uczucie to jednak zgasło, a Edek poznał Musical, w której zakochał się po uszy i wzajemnie. Są teraz parą. *<3* Fallout Equestria'' W tej historii Lilka wciela się w generała jednego z oddziałów. Podczas ucieczki ze zbombardowanego bunkru, ponad połowa jej oddziału zginęła. Zostało ich bowiem 20. Wtedy też poznała szeregową Wings, która wstąpiła do wojska, by pomścić swoją zmarłą przyjaciółkę. Któregoś razu zwierzyły się sobie i zaczęły się zachowywać luźniej względem siebie, lecz to zostało tylko między nimi. >Również i w tym uniwersum klacze żywią do siebie wielkie uczucie. >Pojawił się tu również Music, który jest złodziejem. Poznał on generała, gdy ta w głębi lasu próbowała się zrelaksować słuchając muzyki. Chciał on bowiem ukraść jej MP3, lecz ta go obezwładniła. Jednakże puściła go, gdy ten obiecał, że już nic jej nie ukradnie. Później jednak zakradł się do bunkru generała Hyde, z potrzebą zdobycia jakichkolwiek zapasów. Szeregowa Wings nie pozwoliła mu na to, ogłuszyła go, związała i zamknęła w szafie. Dnia następnego pokazała generałowi złodzieja, a ta kazała go rozwiązać i przesłuchać na spokojnie. Okazało się bowiem, że Li zakochała się w rabusiu. >I w tej historii swoją rolę odegrał Edward. Jest on generałem oddziału wroga. Chciał zniszczyć Li, bo ta "dała mu kosza" kilka lat wstecz. Jednak po szczerej rozmowie ze swoim przyjacielem Musiciem, przeprosił generała za swoje zachowanie, a ta mu wybaczyła. Około miesiąca później generał Edward zgłosił się do Li z propozycją bycia jej szpiegiem u wroga, zgodziła się. Wtedy też w oko wpadła mu szeregowa i spotkali się wzrokiem. Lilly dojrzała u Musical, że coś się dzieje, więc następnego dnia wezwała do siebie owego Edwarda i Musical. Zostawiła ich samych pod pretekstem, że musi coś sprawdzić. Wtem między tą dwójką zaczęło iskrzyć. Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem